Look to the Sky at Morning
by ursweetheartless
Summary: challange fic. the sun set over the mountains to the west was rather breathtaking, but Uchiha Sasuke didn't notice such things. He had one goal that night, a goal he'd had to work himself up to for days and days. He was going home. Uchihacest, YAOI, dubco


fandom challange-  
Fandom: Naruto  
Pairing: Uchiha Itachi x Uchiha Sasuke  
Title: Look to the Sky at Morning  
Author: ursweetheartles (me!)  
Rating: Hard R to NC-17  
Warnings: lemonish, incest, dubious consent, complaining, angst, no understanding of cannon  
Status: one shot (challenge fic)  
Summary: The sun set over the mountains to the west was rather breathtaking, but Uchiha Sasuke didn't notice such things. He had one goal that night, a goal he'd had to work himself up to for days and days. He was going home.

'-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------' 

the sun set over the mountains to the west was rather breathtaking, but Uchiha Sasuke didn't notice such things. He had one goal that night, a goal he'd had to work himself up to for days and days. He was going home. He did that every once and awhile, went out to the now deserted Uchiha estate house outside of town, the building slowly falling to ruin since the slaughter of their clan and his brother's hand. He went up there every once and awhile now to remind himself of his single purpose in life, he had to work hard, train himself ruthlessly, so that when the time came he could avenge his parents' deaths by killing Itachi. 

Dead leaves crunched under his feet, his stride slow and purposeful, he walked like he was in a trance, pushing himself forwards out of habit and memory, not out of any sense of joy at returning. The doors were thick and wooden in the front, and always locked, so he didn't follow the hewn stone walkway leading up to the house from there. Instead he took the smaller path, nothing more than packed dirt and weeds by now, around to the small servant's door on the side. He slipped into the dark house silently, on ninja feet. 

He passed through the hallway into the kitchen, surveying the house that had once been filled with the happiness and soothing white noise that came with the anachronistic family life the building once contained. He shivered, feeling the surreal quiet that always grated against his memories of the place. Slowly he walked through the rooms downstairs, touching nothing, only looking at every surface, coated with dust and grime. The house smelled faintly of mildew and soured food. Finally he had no excuse, ending his meandering journey in the large living room. 

This was the room that held the most cold for Sasuke, the room filled with the ghosts of the family he once had, the family that was killed there at his brother's hand. It was the room that had been coated with their blood, the room where he had seen his brother standing, as still as the dead, katana slicked dark red. It was the room where he had cried and shivered and begged to be spared, the room where he had lost his dignity and poise, at the hands of his own brother, someone he looked up to his whole life, someone he idolized and strived to please. Or at least he had. Now the only thing he held was anger, hate, the warm fire in his soul, his only goal the death of Itachi. 

He only let himself cry over the loss when he was here. This room had seen his weakness once, it had seen him break that night, and now it was the only place he could break: his sanctuary, his motivation, his chapel, his shelter, his grave. 

It was then he heard it, the faint rustling in the doorway and his kunai was whistling through the air before he even turned around. It was futile, he knew, for there was only one person who would be watching him in the house, and it he had heard Itachi behind him then Itachi wanted to be heard. It still amazed him when he turned to see his brother holding the kunai in his hand, inches from his chest, and smirking. Sasuke clenched his fists beside him and glared with open hatred at his brother. 

"Ah Sasuke-kun, so nice to see you again my dearest otouto. Have you missed me?" the smirk on Itachi's lips was too much for Sasuke then, and he charged towards his brother, his other kunai in hand, ready to pin the older boy to the wall and slit his throat with the dull point. 

"I could never miss you brother, you are a disgrace to the world. The only thing I shall miss once I have killed you is the feeling of your blood on my hands and your body going cold." It was a foolish move really, to attack when he was so distracted by anger, to run straight at his brother at all really. It was with ease that Itachi side stepped the blow, grabbing Sasuke's wrist and flipping him face first into the musty wall beside the door, shoving the boy's hand up behind his back, twisting untill he heard the satisfying click of the shoulder popping from it's joint and the accompanying whimper from the smaller Uchiha. It made Sasuke smile, pushing his entire body against his brother's, shoving him into the wall. 

"Ah Sasuke-kun, I'm sure you exaggerate. But I see you have learned nothing of consequence yet, being taken so easily, no? Or-" the older boy smiled, leaning in to whisper in the boy's ear, hot and wet and quiet, grinding his hips into his brother's back. Sasuke's eyes widened in shock at the feeling of his brother, hard through his pants, pressing into him. "- Or maybe you just i wanted /i to be caught by me, hm?" Sasuke blushed a little, and struggled, only succeeding in making his older brother moan into his ear from behind. He hung his head when the sound sent a shiver down his spine and went right to his groin. There was nothing he could do though, but pray the stirrings stopped short, without his brother guessing. The cold, familiar fear crept into his blood then, he felt it pumping beneath the surface of his skin, thin and pale, like parchment, like his brother. 

He felt the low laughter from his brother more than heard it. He scrabbled against the doorway with his free hand, struggling to find purchase, anything he could use to throw Itachi off of him, anything he could use to fight this. Still, he couldn't suppress the shiver that went through him as his brother pressed his mouth to the pulse point of his neck, smiling before biting, hard and fast, deep enough to draw blood but shallow enough not to kill him. He swore then, quietly, as the sensation trilled through him like a well played chord. Itachi was masterful in this, he always had been. Sasuke had once admired him for that above all else, now he despised him for it. He despised his brother for being that good, but more than that he despised himself for falling so easily. 

"Sasuke-kun, you are just as delicious as ever. I can smell it all on you - the fear, the self contempt, the anger, the disgust. None of that is what you need though, you're still weak brother." Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut tightly, whimpering softly as he felt the hot soft creature of his brother's tongue on his neck. He couldn't stop them, the muted sounds that squeezed around his lips. 

"Mmm, yes, you're too weak, otouto, still the same delicate little boy I left here not so long ago, on the floor, covered in the blood of our family, but unable to do anything about it." Sasuke felt the tears in his eyes, but refused to let them out, he wouldn't be that weak little thing again, not in front of his brother, not in front of _ Itachi _ . He couldn't hold his front for long though, with his brother's free hand rubbing small, intricate patterns of swirls and flourishes lightly over the skin on his hip, slithering beneath his shirt now, pale skin to pale, delicate skin. Sasuke whimpered once more. He Waited for it, knowing it was coming, like always. 

"There isn't enough hate in you, my dearest otouto, I can't find any hate in you at all, where is it Sasuke-kun?" The tongue was on his flesh again, breath hot against his ear. Sasuke couldn't stop himself from shivering still, and he couldn't bring himself to do anything else, he screamed at his body to move but it wouldn't. 

The hand on his hip moved lower then, cradling the curve of his thigh, taught with anxiety, slowly easing around the front. Sasuke bucked then, finally regaining his senses to some degree, knowing it would would all be over if Itachi reached his goal, if he found the treasure he sought, Sasuke's own body gone traitor. 

"Anaki ... no, stop." He gritted his teeth against the cry, it was pitiful and broken in his ears and he winced at sounding like that in front of his brother. Itachi just smiled into his neck, pushing him forwards into the wall harshly, twisting the arm harder into his back, twisting the dislocated joint against itself until Sasuke cried out under him again. The sound was so sweet he couldn't keep himself from leaning forwards again, burying his face in his brother's soft hair and inhaling his scent. 

He pressed himself forwards, his body pushed full length against Sasuke, letting the younger Uchiha feel the heat of his body, the firm strength of his form, heavy and masculine. But Sasuke's eyes widened once more when he felt something else pressing into his lower back, hard and carnal. There was fear in his eyes again, and his breath hitched in his throat. He knew it was just a matter of time then, and he would be finished. He let himself have one more try, thrashing and yelling, but not making any words, and not deterring his brother's exploring hand either, still moving downwards, crushed between his body and the wall in front of it. 

He stilled when his bother found the traitor there, porcelain skin flushing in embarrassment and self loathing. Of all the horrors, the sins in his life, this was the one he could not blame on Itachi. This was his own sin, his own cross to bear. He wanted this, no matter how hard he fought he still wanted this: his brother's hands, his brother's mouth, his brother's touch. He squirmed once more when his brother's hand tightened around his bulge through the shorts he still wore, but it wasn't the same kind of squirming. This was the movement of his own betrayal, not of some attempt to get away. His body had give up on that. Itachi smiled. 

"It's so nice to feel you like this again, otouto. You're so _warm_." Then his brother's fingers are on his pants, popping the button, pulling the zipper down, easing the taught fabric over his slender hips, exposing his treacherous need to the stale mansion air. He cries again then, bucking in his brother's grip as sense momentarily returned. _I have to get away, I can't do this, not now, not again, not - _

"HAAAA" His brother's hand is around him then, tight next to his heat, skin soft and smooth, a mirror of his own. He couldn't help but still as his brother's hand pumped over him, eyes shoved tightly closed again. It was too much, he couldn't fight anymore. he fought back the tears he felt building. It wasn't fair, _nothing_ was ever fair, not when it came to Itachi. 

"Oh Sasuke-kun, you're so beautiful like this. What do you want otouto, I'll do anything you want." The words ghost past the shell of his ear, hot and wet and perfect,s ending shivers down his spine. Sasuke gasps then, his brain reforming in his head. 

"Fuck ... Off ... And Die..." He panted, his breathing growing more difficult as he felt the pleasure building in him, something cool and wet coiling itself more and more tightly in his belly. Itachi's grin fell to an expression of mock betrayal. 

"You can't be serious, Sasuke-kun. I'm your brother and I love you, all I want to do is make you feel good." He smiled, quickening the pace of his hand fractionally, but enough for Sasuke to be reduced to a soft moan and quicker, more uneven breathing. "I don't think you want me to leave, not now." 

Sasuke groaned again, and he felt the hand that held his arm slacken, drawing him backwards now, steering towards the low table in the center of the room. Itachi's hand deftly slipped the shirt over his head, the other still pumping him to incoherency. He was steered downwards then, to kneel at the table, leaning forwards, one arm hanging uselessly to the side, the other gripping the opposite edge tightly. 

Itachi smiled, slipping his free hand down to finger the kunai at his belt, the hole at the hilt big enough for three fingers. He waited until he felt the tensing of his brother's back, until he heard Sasuke's breath catch just right, before pulling away his hand, slipping the tight circle over the younger Uchiha's weeping member to the base, holding back the tide. There was as strangled cry then, as Sasuke failed to cum, the tears now falling down his cheeks. He pressed his cheek to the cool table. Itachi pressed forward then, grinding his still clothed erection against Sasuke's naked ass, in turn bumping the boy's own painfully erect member against the table in front of him. Itachi smiled. 

"You should have know otouto, nothing can bring you over except me, inside you, riding you like you know you really do want to be ridden." He leaned forwards then, Sasuke shaking his head slowly, resigned to this but putting up the token resistance expected of him. Warm lips pressed to the back of his shoulders. 

"This _is_ what you wanted after all." He reaches down then, unsheathing himself, letting his pants drop, letting the cloak he still wears fall around his brother as well, covering the both, binding them together. He rubs his arousal over Sasuke's flesh for a moment, the boy's hips stilling in that moment, not pulling away but not pushing back into the contact. Itachi was still smiling, dropping kisses along the pale expanse of Sasuke's back. He set himself against the entrance there, pausing to bask in the heat and stillness. Then, Itachi surged forwards. 

The scream bubbled forth from Sasuke as his brother thrust in to the hilt. The younger gritted his teeth, then, he knew he could take it, he could take anything, he had to be strong in front of Itachi. He rolled his hips backwards then, signaling his brother to move, and move he did. The thrusts were quick and brutal, each inward motion causing Sasuke to scream a little, the alternation between the pain as the flesh inside him tore and abraded, and the pleasure as the bundle of nerves inside him was jostled, pushing him harder, but unable to peek for the restraint placed upon him. He sobbed then, his brain reduced to one goal, one goal only Itashi could give him. He opened his mouth. 

"Please - Aniki ... I - I need to _AH_!!!" his brother was close, he could feel the quickening in the thrusts, the slight loss of rhythm, even as far gone as he was. He clutched at the table with his good arm, filling his lungs with air once more. The words came out as a sob then, wet and desperate as he swore he would never sound again. Itachi made him break every promise though, he always had. The only promise he ever kept was to his Aniki, to the boy behind him, in side him. "_Please ... _Aniki - Itachi, I-" 

With a final push into him, Itachi groaned his release quietly, snatching the ring from his brother, pushing Sasuke forward into a gibbering shaking pile of hormones and hyper sensitivity. He'd _ i never_ come that hard in all of his life. He let himself be still then, with his Aniki's arms around him, the familiar weight on his back, pushing him forwards, digging the edge of the table into his stomach, but he didn't care. He let darkness slip down around him like Itachi's cloak, and he found peace. 

_Postlude_ - 

Uchiha Sasuke woke to the cold wet dawn, the sliding door to the courtyard open beside him, birds singing through the ruined screen. He swore when he shifted, his back hurt like he'd trained for hours, but the dull throb below that told him that training wasn't the reason he was so sore. So he stilled, and gazed out into the morning. The gardens there had once been fine and perfectly kept, but they now grew wild. They were still beautiful in the light of the sunrise, flowers still bloomed there, and the spring still sang a warbling song. The trees still stood tall there,the curtain of leaves falling lower than they ever had before. 

None of this made him smile then though, knowing he had failed. He had had his brother close enough to kill him last night, he had seen his brother's eyes fall closed in pleasure, he had answered Itachi's cries with his own, and he _had not killed him_. He was a failure at that, the task would have been simple. Itachi's guard had been down and Sasuke had laid there beneath him and played right into his hands. He wanted to scream and rage and break things, but he couldn't even make himself move. He was pathetic. 

Itachi's words rolled back to him then, from so long ago now, _"It is your hatred that will make you stronger Sasuke. When you hate me enough, when you are strong enough, come and kill me_." That had been his hope, it had been his guiding principle of life. It had failed him. Here in the house, so much had changed: the gardens running wild, the halls silent of the joyful cries of children there had once been. But so much was still the same. The walls still stood, the trees still grew, and he still did not hate his brother, _could not_ hate Itachi. It was still himself he hated, and he knew he could never kill Itachi no matter how many times this repeated. He knew he tried then, and he would keep trying, but not for himself, or for revenge. It would be for Itachi.

A/N: my first Naruto fanfic, for a new!fandom challange. i need feedback from people who know the series, because i really don't. good? bad? did i murder cannon? was it okay? i will give you love if you give me reviews <3... 


End file.
